Ami Oublie!
by Rosaries
Summary: Set after Duelist Kingdom. What happens when Pegasus finds another way to revive his wife? Of course, it includes the Millennium items, so Yugi and co. get involved, in a way that none of them like. PG for language(egyptian cussing)..


A/N! Dun-dun! Some of these chapters are songfics, some are not. :P If I can't find a song to go with the chap, o well. Also, this is my first fic in the YU-Gi-OH genre that I've posted, so be nice! Flames will go to power Y. Bakura's flamethrower. O yeah, gotta do a disclaimer. Yo! Ryou! Getchyourbuttovahere! 

Ryou jogs up, and says the disclaimer really fast. "IdonotownYu-gi-ohoranthingelse,likethesongsIuse.Kiyaismycharacterbutifyouwanttouseherjusttellmefirst,k?"

And, Ryou Bakura is Ryou, and his Yami is simply Bakura. And, it's a little AU as in in this fic, the yamis can either be physical or in spirit form and that all Yamis can talk to each other through the Shadow realm. //blah\\ is Yami thought speak /blah\ is Yugi to Yami, ((blah)) is Bakura thought speak, and (blah) is Ryou to Bakura.

On with it already.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ashaf-aritu!" a certain evil spirit shouted at no one, earning a warning glare from Yami. He stood up from where he was sitting on a bag of potatoes and pulled out his pocket knife. 

"Put. That. Away." Yami ordered the Tombrobber. "We don't need anyone needing to go to the hospital. We're already in enough trouble." Everyone looked up at the former Pharaoh. Everyone meaning Joey, Tea, Yugi, and Ryou. Tristan was with Serenity, and right now Joey was wishing that Yugi hadn't been able to talk him into this.

"Yeah, c'mon Bakura. We've barely been in here 20 minutes and you're already going psycho!" Joey gave the spirit an exasperated look along with the complaint

"Going psycho? Where have you been?" Ryou muttered to himself, earning a smirk from Yugi, who was right next to him. There was dead silence as Bakura twirled the knife, not listening to any of them. 

Schwoom. A last second jerk from Yami saved him from the knife that had sailed; no, glided, through the air in his general direction. Bakura swiftly walked towards where the knife had stuck into yet another stack of useless bags, his face growing darker by the second. Ryou shivered,; he knew his Yami far too well to think that he could possibly keep quiet and let Yami think of a way out of the small room.

There was a soft noise as Bakura pulled the sharp knife out of the produce bags. Everyone looked at him with bated breath.

"Give that to me, Bakura." Yami stood up slowly and held his hand out. Bakura let a shriek and started berating the Pharaoh.

"I didn't ask you all to come with me! I don't know why you did! I came here looking for my Millennium Eye! Sure, I_ think_ it was Pegasus who stole it, but I'm not sure. I sure as _astah_ didn't ask for your righteous _tethu_ to butt yourself into a personal mission of mine, and assume direction over it!" Bakura burst out, mixing the Egyptian languages with English. "I came here for the Millennium Eye, and frankly, I DON'T give aaritu about whatever the _astah_ he's doing in there!" Bakura waved his hand in the direction that both the spirits could feel energy building. He lifted the knife and made a straight cut down his left palm. ((Ah, self mutilation. The joys. Note to self: Take Ryou's advice on seeing a psychiatrist...))

Ryou instinctively grabbed his left hand, and watched as a mirror of what his Yami had done appeared on his own hand in the form of a faint scar.

"Ever since you got your precious little past back, you've become even more of an- Urk!" Bakura's hands flew up to his face where Joey and Tea's hands were covering his mouth.

"I've heard enough, Bakura. You ranting isn't going to help you get that Eye back. So, please, just stay quiet." Tea said to the struggling thief. Slowly, Joey and Tea took their hands away from Bakura's foul mouth. 

Surprisingly, he sat back down, and amused himself by watching the blood running down his hand. Yami's eyebrows shot up.

"I've only seen a couple people be able to calm _him_ like that..."Yami gave Tea a once-over.

"You know, just for that I should get up and kill somebody." Bakura mused, smirking at the Pharaoh.

"After all, I'm an insane thief and stealer of souls, trapped in a bloody storeroom! With quite a few innocents!" Bakura's eyes grew a bit wider as his trademark insane smirk crossed his face. Yami just rolled his eyes at Bakura's performance. A few awkward moments passed, and the awkwardness popped as Tea and Joey went back to the small conversation they were having, and as Ryou and Yugi started condoling each other for their yamis.

((Just what the....)) The thought aimed at Yami faded off before the curse. (( Oh, joy. You have a censor on your ..... thoughts?)) Bakura, in the physical world, glared at Yami, who smirked slightly.

((Oh, joy, again. Whatever! What did you mean by "Only a couple people"? No one can control me!)) Bakura's eyes flashed, which was noticed, quite nervously, by Ryou.

//Then maybe you remember less of your past than you'd like me to believe.\\ Bakura narrowed his eyes.

(( You......! Of course I know all of my past, and I always have!))

//You don't remember her though....\\ Yami and Bakura's eyes locked. 

(( Oh, Yes! The little lady whom I knew that just happened to be your sister!))

//How many times have I told you to stay away from her?\\

((....She's dead.))

//Well, actually, no.\\

Bakura stood up, and shrieked again.

"Of course she's dead, you baka! That was over 4000 years ago. The only way she could be..." Bakura cut himself off, and sank back down on the potato sack, his mouth open. Everyone was staring at him with raised eyebrows. 

//Ah, took you long enough.\\ 

(( YOU DID NOT SEAL HER IN A ..... MILLENNIUM ITEM!!))


End file.
